1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for processing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, different types of image processing apparatuses have been used, such as a scanner that reads an image from an original document, a copying machine that prints out an image read by a scanner, a printer and a facsimile machine that print out image data externally input, and a multifunction product that includes these functions.
In such image processing apparatuses, a user makes settings for various functions, for example, settings related to a state of an original document such as type and darkness of the original document, settings related to an image processing such as enlargement ratio, reduction ratio, single-sided or double-sided, and size of page margins, and settings related to a finish-up processing for printed documents such as sorting, stapling, and punching holes.
However, to make such settings, it is necessary to find desirable settings from an extremely large number of menu items to make an accurate input. This leads to complicated operations, resulting in low work efficiency.
This problem is significant in a recent multifunction image processing apparatus that has a wide range of functions including functions that are frequently used and functions that are not frequently used, and in a multifunction product that has combinations of various functions.
An image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-279884 performs a pre-scanning when a document holding cover is closed after an original document is placed on a contact glass. The image processing apparatus determines a type of the original document distinguishing between a color image and a black-and-white image, or grasps text portions and photograph portions in the original document based on the image read in the pre-scanning. Thus, image processing procedures are automatically separated so as to correspond to the type of the image in the original document, thereby improving operability of the image processing apparatus.
An image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-285534 records, when a user inputs settings for conditions to be used to read an image from an original document, the settings as a group of settings corresponding to a reading condition button displayed on the apparatus. The settings in the group are retrieved by selecting the reading condition button, and setting items are automatically updated to the registered setting values, thereby making it possible for the user to make settings with ease.
With the image processing apparatus according to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H08-279884, the type of the image is distinguished based on the image read from the original document in the pre-scanning process, and the separated processing procedures are automatically performed on the image based on a result of the distinguishing process. However, because the result of the scanning is not directly reflected in the setting items displayed on a printing setting screen, the efficiency in the operation to establish the printing setting is not improved.
With the image processing apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-285534, a user makes the settings for the conditions in reading an image from an original document, and the settings are stored, as a group, corresponding to the reading condition button. When one of the reading condition buttons is specified, the previously-registered settings corresponding to the specified button are retrieved, and setting items are automatically updated to the registered setting values; however, the operation for this apparatus is not different from a normal setting operation in terms of the arrangement in which the user is required to specify one of the reading condition buttons. Thus, even if the settings for the reading conditions can be performed easily, it does not mean that the efficiency in the setting operation is improved.